


This Heart in My Chest (Breaks for You)

by InTheShadows



Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 Fills [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining Winter Soldier, Porn with Feelings, Prince Bucky Barnes, Prince Tony Stark, Prince Winter Solider, StarkBucky Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Twins, Virgin Tony Stark, Winter Soldier needs a hug, and people in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony has known all of his life that he is to marry Crown Prince Jacob of Brookliana. That's the way it's always been - they've been betrothed since birth after all. So when their wedding day finally arrives there should be nothing to worry about, right? Only he and Crown Prince Jacob has never met before. Only Tony's new husband has a fierce, cold reputation and not much else. Only he seems to hate Tony or, at least, feel mostly indifferent towards him. Only he has a twin. A charming twin who smiles at Tony and listens to him and doesn't hate him like he before mentioned husband. Oh boy.STORY IS POSTED/EDITED.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Winter Soldier
Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070447
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	This Heart in My Chest (Breaks for You)

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Week 2020, Day 5, Royalty
> 
> Title:This Heart in My Chest (Breaks for You)  
> Collaborator Name: InTheShadows  
> Link:[This Heart in My Chest (Breaks for You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464282)  
> Square Filled: B3/first time  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark/Winter Solider  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags & Triggers: Angst With A Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Idiots In Love  
> Summary:Tony has known all of his life that he is to marry Crown Prince Jacob of Brookliana. That's the way it's always been - they've been betrothed since birth after all. So when their wedding day finally arrives there should be nothing to worry about, right? Only he and Crown Prince Jacob has never met before. Only Tony's new husband has a fierce, cold reputation and not much else. Only he seems to hate Tony or, at least, feel mostly indifferent towards him. Only he has a twin. A charming twin who smiles at Tony and listens to him and doesn't hate him like he before mentioned husband. Oh boy.  
> Word Count: 10,366

Tony fights to keep all emotions off of his face. Even with his long years of training it is a challenge to do so. Nerves pull at his stomach, making it turn uneasily. Thank the gods he had no food yet today. The last thing he needs to do is get sick right now. Wouldn’t that be a great first impression to make? oh gods,  _ why _ ? 

Rationally he always knew this day was coming, He had been betrothed to Crown Prince Jacob since the day he was born. It’s not as if this is a surprise or anything. This wedding is a long time in coming. Some might say too long for there are those that are ever anxious to unite the two kingdoms officially - as if the treaty that had been drawn up before this was useless. 

Tony has always known this would be his fate. That doesn't mean it is any easier to bear however. This will be the first time Tony is meeting his husband to be. All he has had up to this point is a handful of stiffly written letters and rumours of Crown Prince Jacob’s reputation. The letters were so obviously awkwardly written that they might as well not have been at all. It’s not as if they are helpful or informative. As for Crown Prince Jacob’s reputation - 

\- well -

-It is not enough to give him hope. By all accounts Crown Prince Jacob is a fierce warrior and an even fiercer protector of his kingdom. But he is cold as the snow covered mountains that make up the upper border of his land. Emotionless. Unfeeling. A man of war and nothing else. 

It is his twin, Prince James, that is the warm one. The caring one. The charming one. People may respect Crown Prince Jacob for protecting them, but it is Prince James that they love. 

Why oh why couldn’t Prince James be the first born? Why couldn’t he be the one Tony is marrying? Hasn’t he experienced enough coldness and disappointment in his life already? His father, King Howard III, has made his opinion known well enough. Is he destined to trade one keeper for another? 

Looking at Crown Prince Jacob’s face now, he is not reassured. There is a blank, almost indifferent, look on his face. Maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he is hiding nerves, just like Tony is. It’s not as if this is a private meeting place. Tony is walking down the aisle, every eye in the Church on him. Maybe he is wearing his own mask. 

Or maybe he is as emotionless as everyone says he is. 

If Tony is depending on his luck, he’ll know that it’ll be the latter instead. All of his good luck seems to be wrapped up in things he doesn’t care about. Besides, since when has he ever gotten what he wanted? 

Crown Prince Jacob is regally dressed, all sharp edges and bold colors. There are no jewels adorning him - not like Tony himself - but he doesn’t need them. He is handsome, there is no question about that. Stunning would be a better word. Under different circumstances he would be enough to take Tony’s breath away. 

Right now though all Tony can focus on are those cold grey eyes. The unsmiling mouth. The unyielding posture. None of it changes even as Tony meets and holds his gaze. He barely blinks at all. His hand is cool and stiff as he takes Tony’s hand in his. 

The wedding passes by in a blur of noise and light. He must have said the right things, gone through the right motions, but he does not remember. One moment it is the beginning of the ceremony, the next Crown Prince Jacob’s lips meet his for a chaste kiss, sealing their marriage. Then, in another moment, it is the feast. They are seated in the place of honor where everyone can stare and congratulate them. The food tastes like ash in his mouth. Through all of this Crown Prince Jacob does not say a word to Tony. 

Then, another moment, and they are alone in the bedroom. The only blessing here is that there are no witnesses to watch their consumption. Things are sure to be awkward enough without that. 

“So,” Tony starts and then feels the words die in his mouth. What exactly does one say to one’s husband that they have never met before? Especially one that is seemingly mute. “What -” he tries again and has to stop. Good job Tony. Talk about good first impressions. 

Crown Prince Jacob steps forward and reaches out. His eyes watch Tony carefully, as if waiting for rejection. When he receives none his fingers caress Tony’s cheek. It is a light touch. Gentle. Reverent almost. 

It is enough to send a shiver down Tony’s spine. How can someone so hard be so soft? He repeats the gesture and a small noise escapes Tony’s throat. He can feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment, but Crown Prince Jacob does not seem to mind. In fact his eyes light up in the first show of emotion Tony has seen all day. Cautiously he steps forward so that he and Tony are chest to chest. 

“Hello,” Tony says - stupidly, gods above why can’t he stop? He still has no idea what to say, but he can’t stand the silence. He never has been able to. 

He gets an almost smile in return. “Hello,” Crown Prince Jacob repeats before trailing his hand down into Tony’s hair, exploring and stroking with that same gentle caress. 

Tony makes another small sound and leans against Crown Prince Jacob’s chest. It is strong and solid under his hands. Maybe if this is what the entire night is like then this won’t be so bad. Half of his worries had been about the sex tonight. If Crown Prince Jacob would be too rough. If he would take and take and not care about Tony at all. If he would get impatient with Tony’s relative inexperience - he had never been allowed more than a few stolen kisses here and there. If Crown Prince Jacob is more experiences or disappointed with him - or - or - or - 

Yeah Tony has been a mess of nerves for a while now. 

The hand slides out of his hair and comes back to his face. This time his thumb strokes along his bottom lip while other fingers are a warm weight on his cheek. His other hand settles on his hip, not grasping, resting. It makes no more claim than the rest of him. 

Suddenly it feels as if there is not enough air in the room. Tony gasps. A fine tremour begins to run through him. Oh.  _ Oh. _ Is this what it feels like with another person? It’s nothing like when he takes himself in hand. It is much more intense than that. Overwhelming, but in the best possible way. Boldly he presses closer, seeking friction.  _ Oh yes. _ This is  _ much _ more intense with another person. His nerves turn to excitement. It is enough of a surprise that he pulls back to look at Crown Prince Jacob more. 

The Crown Prince is watching him back steadily. Intently. Maybe it is not sex that is more intense, but his partner. Never before has Tony had anyone pay such close attention to him and his reactions. Not in such a context. When he tilts Tony’s head up he goes easily. Their lips meet in their second kiss. 

This kiss starts off as chaste as their first, too, but soon turns deeper, more passionate. Tony gasps into it and Crown Prince Jacob begins to take him apart with his mouth alone. It is a claiming pure and simple, but no less gentle than before. It is as if he thinks Tony is made out of glass. That he will break at the slightest provocation. That he cannot handle anything more than this. 

On the other hand, it is as if Crown Prince Jacob thinks he is something precious. A treasure to be savoured. Something to be treated gently not because it has to be, but because he wants to. A treat to be devoured slowly and methodically. 

And that is where Tony stops because things like that have never been his expertise. A poet he is not. He isn’t sure which one it is either. The contradiction is enough to make his head spin - among other things. The kiss that is still going, for example. That is  _ definitely  _ enough to make his head spin. 

When they break apart Tony gasps for breath as if he has been running for miles. Pressing himself more firmly against the body against him, he cants his hips, seeking yet more friction. 

Crown Prince Jacob pushes him back and Tony can’t help but whine. What? What did he do wrong? Why is he - 

“May I?” The question breaks Tony out of his spiral. His hands rest on the clasps of Tony’s top layer. The top of his many, many layers. They have been weighing him down all day now. 

Tony nods enthusiastically because  _ yes _ , yes that is an amazing idea. The best thing he’s heard all day. 

Carefully Crown Prince Jacob begins to unwrap him. And now he truly feels like a present - a treasure - because unwrapped is most certainly the right word. Why did he have to wear so much again? He didn’t realize just how much there was and how much he wanted them off until right now.It is a sudden and desperate need. 

Crown Prince Jacob does not hurry though, taking care with everything he removes. Tony wants to tell him the hell with the clothes, but the words get stuck in his throat. By the time he finally finishes Tony is a trembling mess. The air is cool against his overheated skin. A steady hand over his heart. Crown Prince Jacob meets Tony’s eyes, dark and hungry. 

Tony resists the urge to cover himself, hide from those eyes. This is a new kind of vulnerable and he can’t say that he likes it. Time to return the favour then. With hands still trembling he reaches up and begins to undress Crown Prince Jacob. Or rather, he tries to. His fingers do not want to work right. 

Crown Prince Jacob reaches up and Tony expects him to swat his hands away. Instead he covers them with his own, helping and directing the process. Together they drop each layer on the floor carelessly. Obviously Crown Prince Jacob is much less concerned about undressing himself than he was Tony. Within short order he is as naked as Tony is. 

He is even more stunning naked. Tony didn’t think that would be possible, but it is. The temptation to touch is too much. With a cautious hand he reaches out, skimming his fingers down that strong chest. It is not perfect. Here and there white scars stand out, drawing the eye. They don’t detach from the beauty however. Quite the opposite in fact.    
The first sight of his cock, standing hard and proud against his stomach, is enough to take his breath away. That is - that is - oh my. Just how is this going to work. He swallows thickly. 

“May I?” Crown Prince Jacob asks again. 

Tony nods, not quite sure what he is agreeing to. He is led to the bed and then in the center of it. His head thuds into the pillows there. Crown Prince Jacob looms over top of him, not taking, not touching, just looking. Just before Tony thinks he might explode from waiting, he bends down to kiss him again. 

It makes him arch, reaching out to explore for the first time. He lets his hand settle on shoulders, digging his fingers into skin. The touch of skin to skin is even better now. It makes the fire in his nerves flare even higher. He cants his hips again, thrusting against Crown Prince Jacob. 

“Yes,” he hisses at the pressure, 

Crown Prince Jacob pulls away, moving down from his lips to this throat. He mouths at the delicate skin there, sucking and nipping. His tongue runs along a spot that makes Tony moan loudly. From there he moves down to Tony’s chest, taking his time to explore there. Fingers, tongue, lips. All are used to take Tony apart slowly, but surely. 

Tony gasps, trying to get enough air into his body. It isn’t working. Crown Prince Jacob seems determined to steal all of it from his body. He spreads his legs as Crown Prince Jacob moves down, giving him more access to his body. He can have all the access he wants as long as Tony feels like this. This is better than he could ever imagine. Uselessly his hands slip off his shoulders as Crown Prince Jacob caresses the soft skin of his stomach. 

“Please,” he begs. He isn’t sure what he is asking for exactly, all he knows is that he wants more of it. His fingers tangle into the sheets, needing something to hold onto. Part of him, the part of him that is still able to think, feels rather useless right now. Selfish. Shouldn’t he be doing something to make Crown Prince Jacob feel just as good too? He shouldn’t be forced to do all of the work. Tony shouldn’t be greedy. But what? That he doesn’t know. There should be something -

But then his cock is engulfed in a warm, wet mouth and all process of thought floats away. Oh. Oh.  _ Oh gods _ . He has definitely never felt anything like this before. The sheets are no longer enough to anchor him. It is as if he is about to float away at any moment. As if he will get lost to this pleasure. Blindly he clutches at Crown Prince Jacob’s head instead. He is careful not to pull his hair, vaguely remembering two maids complaining to each other about men doing just that. Nor does he thrust his hips into that talented mouth, not wanting to choke him. He tries his best to be considerate. He doesn’t fully succeed, but Crown Prince Jacob is kind enough not to complain about the times he slips. 

Nor does he complain about the noises Tony is making, which is equally kind. By now there is no holding back. If there are any guards at the door - and there probably are - there is no question if they can hear Tony or not. They most certainly can. 

He can’t help it though. Crown Prince Jacob does a thing with his tongue that almost makes Tony lose his mind. Then he ducks down even further, swallowing around Tony in his throat before coming back up again to suck his head softly. Tony whines pitifully as that. He whines even more pitifully when Crown Prince Jacob pulls off entirely to go back to worshiping his chest. 

“Please,” he begs, “ _ please _ ” He is past the point of caring. He needs to come and he needs to come  _ now _ . His fingers tighten into long strands of hair. 

“Shh,” Crown Prince Jacob soothes, stroking his sides, “I will take care of you.” He slots his mouth against Tony’s again. 

Tony kisses back desperately, messily. There is no art or control to it now, just blind need. Never before now has he felt this out of control. This is his chance, though, to return the favour. One hand leaves Crown Prince Jacob’s hair to take his cock, grasping it in a firm grip. It is warm and hard and yet strangely soft in his hands. It shouldn’t be all that different from Tony’s, but for some reason it is. 

The size of it is still enough to send a shock of nerves through him. It feels even bigger in his hand than it is. Not that it looks all that huge. Realistically it is probably only a little larger than Tony’s himself. But the thought of having it inside of him - panic. 

Now is not the time to overanalyze thought. He moves his hand up and down steadily, not teasing. Then he brushes his thumb along the head. Crown Prince Jacob makes a sound as if he is dying. That is enough to make satisfaction flare even as he gasps as Crown Prince Jacob sucks at a sensitive spot on his neck. He tightens his hold in retaliation. 

Crown Prince Jacob hisses and nips at his collar bone. He murmurs words that Tony cannot quite catch into his skin before moving down again. Tony's hand slips from his cock and he mourns the loss. The warm weight in his hand. Once again Tony’s chest, stomach, thighs are all thoroughly explored before Crown Prince Jacob makes his way back to his cock. This time he does not tease, swallowing him down whole before pulling up again to suck at his head. He keeps this pattern, doing it again and again and  _ again _ until Tony loses all sense of time. 

When he comes it feels like it has been forever and very sudden all at once. He barely has time to stutter a warning before he does, tugging too hard at Crown Prince Jacob’s hair. His hips stutter along with his breath as Crown Prince Jacob works him through it. 

Only when Tony is flinching away from the sensation does Crown Prince Jacob pull off. He surges up, kissing Tony with all the desperation Tony himself had felt just moments before. His hand comes up to stroke himself off. Well that won’t do. 

Despite the lazy satisfaction he is feeling, Tony finds the energy to reach down, covering Crown Prince Jacob’s hand with his own. Together they stroke and tug until he comes with a cry all over Tony’s stomach. 

Crown Prince Jacob collapses beside him, arm still wrapped around Tony. He pulls him close, snuggling up to him. He pants into Tony’s hair and tangles their fingers together. Soft. Yes, for all that he looks hard, he can be surprisingly soft. 

That has to be a good sign, right?

:::

Tony’s move to Brookliana is a blur of controlled chaos. He can barely keep track of everything, including himself. He is herded from one point to another to another just to endure yet another day of bumping along in his carriage. Why he couldn’t have ridden with Crown Prince Jacob is beyond him. Not that Tony is that fabulous of a horseman, but even saddle sores would be better than this. His head aches day in and out now. 

To be fair Crown Prince Jacob does join him a few times. The only problem is that each time he does, it is just so awkward. Most of the time is spent in silence, staring at each other or at the passing countryside. And when Tony does try to make conversation, Crown Prince Jacob would answer, but it was so - painful to listen to. Stiff and formal. Tony does no better when he is asked, either speaking too sharply or stuttering. 

It was easier to deal with the headache in silence. Gods above does he hate carriage rides. If it wouldn’t be such an inevitable disaster he would ride with Crown Prince Jacob on his horse. Hell, by the end of it, Tony is tempted to say screw just that and do it anyways. 

By the time Tony catches sight of the castle he could cry with relief. Crown Prince Jacob helps him out and he gets his first sight of his new home. There, waiting for them on the steps, are the royal family - including Prince James. Tony’s breath catches in his throat. Yes they are identical twins and yes the only thing to tell them apart is their hair length - Prince James’ hair is short while Crown Prince Jacob’s is long enough to brush his shoulders - but there is still a difference. 

It must be the smile. Prince James’ entire face lights up with it. Crown Prince Jacob has yet to smile even once that Tony has seen. Guiltily he looks away. Fortunately Crown Prince Jacob - or any one else for that matter- appears not to have noticed his slip up. What kind of husband is he?

The King and Queen come down to welcome them warmly. Tony is easily included in as much of this welcome as Crown Prince Jacob is. It makes something in him ache. He had been so focused on - and then actually fleeing - all the bad things, but there had been good with the bad. Homesickness hits him suddenly and hard - especially for his mother. 

“Brother,” Prince James grins after they have finished. He pulls Crown Prince Jacob into a tight hug. “Prince Anthony,” he then greets when they separate. Without pause he lifts Tony’s hand to his lips to kiss it.

Tony desperately hopes that his flush is not visible. Something inside of him melts. “Prince James,” he returns, “please call me Tony. We are family now.” 

“Then call me James, please - or Bucky if you’d rather,” he adds with another easy smile. 

“Bucky?” What in the world? How does one get that from James?

The smile takes on a rueful edge. “A family name,” he explains without explaining anything at all. 

Tony would like to hear more - at this point he would like to hear just about anything from him - but he feels too awkward to demand more. What right has he? 

“I’ll let you rest from your journey. Mother and father are planning a welcoming feast, of course, but that can wait until you are recovered.” He offers one more bright smile and is gone. 

Tony rests his hand in Crown Prince Jacob’s elbow and he escorts them into the castle. Curiosity peaked, he asks, “Do you have a family name too?” It suddenly occurs to him that he offered Prince James - Bucky - his name before he offered Crown Prince Jacob the same. Opps. 

“Yasha,” he says, hard and low. There is no offer made to call him by such. 

They stop in front of a set of beautifully carved doors “These will be your rooms. A door connects them to mine. Should you wish, ring for a servant. This is your home now, they are at your service. Others will be bringing your things in short order.” He sketches a bow, “I will leave you to rest now.” A pause, “I hope your head recovers soon.” A hesitant caress of Tony’s cheek before he turns and is gone, entering another set of doors. They shut with a solid thud behind him. 

Tony’s heart is pounding although he isn't exactly sure why. Standing in an empty corridor isn’t going to help anything though. He opens the door to his rooms. A pleasantly decorated sitting room greets him when he does. Exploring he finds a study, a bedroom, a washroom - everything tasteful and tastefully done - and a locked door which must lead to Crown Prince Jacob’s rooms. 

At the reminder Tony collapses onto one of the many couches. His head drops into his hands, still throbbing, and he makes no move to resist the urge. Not now that he is alone. What a mess this is. No, what a mess  _ he _ is. He would ask what he did wrong, but that is plainly obvious. 

He is a failure as a husband. 

He has been doing nothing right since their marriage. He should have tried harder, pushed more to get to know him. And then he allowed his head to be turned at the sight of Prince Bucky. Crown Prince Jacob’s  _ own brother _ . No wonder he is angry with him. Tony wouldn’t want anything to do with himself either, after that. 

He is supposed to be  _ better _ than this. What use is all of his training if he doesn’t use it? So what if Prince Bucky is more welcoming and more warm? He is married to Crown Prince Jacob. That is the end of that. He will not be so fickle with his loyalties. 

And if Crown Prince Jacob has done very little to inspire Tony’s loyalties? They are still married. He is still Tony’s husband. He will not bring shame onto Crown Prince Jacob’s name simply because he is feeling a little lonely. So what? Tony has been lonely his entire life. Why should it make any difference now, of all times? This is nothing less than he expected. He is a Prince. Happiness is not his lot in life, honor and duty is. Duty above all else. That is why he is here in the first place. 

As the servants arrive with his chests and Tony begins to settle in, he vows to do better. To  _ be _ better. This is his life now. This is his home. As he goes to sleep for the night the thought stays with him, following him into his dreams. 

:::

The next morning he wakes up with a new determination. He will go find Crown Prince Jacob and spend the day with him. He will be polite and inquisitive and attentive. He will go where Crown Prince Jacob goes without protest or complaint. He will not babble like an idiot or snap like a wild animal. He will not act like a rabbit thrown to the wolves. 

In other words, Tony will be as unlike himself as possible

Should be simple right? 

To this end he dresses himself instead of waiting on a servant to come around and goes in search of his husband. A guard tells him that the Crown Prince is at the training grounds, as he is every morning and a servant guides him there. It does not take him long to spot Crown Prince Jacob. He is the only one present. 

Tony’s mouth goes dry when he does. Oh.  _ Oh my.  _ Crown Prince Jacob is shirtless, barefoot with his pants legs rolled up to his knees. His hair is pulled back, but some of it has escaped, falling into his face occasionally at a swift turn of his form. Sweat drips down off of muscles. And what muscles they are. Tony has a sudden and desperate urge to lick them. Crown Prince Jacob’s movements are graceful - beautiful and deadly at the same time. The sword he holds in his hand is more like an extension of himself rather than a separate weapon. It flashes as the sunlight hits the blade. 

The noise Tony makes is both involuntary and humiliating. He is reminded again of his first impression. Gorgeous. Deadly, cold, but gorgeous. Even more stunning now. There is no denying that fact, no matter what anyone may think of him personally. 

The noise is also loud enough for Crown Prince Jacob to hear for he turns with one smooth move of the sword to face him. Sweat runs down his face and his chest heaves. Obviously he has been at this a while. He remains silent, though, staring. His expression is both surprised and indifferent, which is an interesting combination. Maybe this is simply what his face looks like when it is resting. It would explain quite a bit, if it were true. 

Still this doesn’t calm Tony’s nerves any. “Your Highness. Hello,” he greets, “Good - good day for some sword practice.” He has to clear his dry throat to get the words out. Smooth, very smooth. 

“Your Highness,” Crown Prince Jacob nods, getting his breath back under control. 

Here is his chance. “Tony,” he says far too quickly as if he might stop Tony from speaking, “Call me Tony. Please. You don’t have to be so formal.” Not as smooth, but he’s starting to think that he never will be. Something about Crown Prince Jacob unnerves him too much. He makes his stomach clench and twitch every time. 

“Tony,” Crown Prince Jacob repeats dutifully. He still doesn’t return the gesture. “Is there something you require?” 

“I thought -” he starts and then has to stop to lick his lips. Wow is he really doing something for Tony right now. “I thought, if you were amenable, we could spend the day together. I could get my bearings of the ground or assist you if you like or just spend time with you. I know I wasn’t the best company before, but I am at your disposal now. I -” he has to stop when Crown Prince Jacob continues to stare at him. He isn’t sure which is worse - the indifference or the fact that Tony  _ still really _ wants to lick his chest. He has a hard time keeping his eyes off of it. Eye contact is crucial, but not really achieved all that easily right now. Damn. 

Well if anything, this should at least make up for staring at his brother yesterday. He’s sure he’s even less subtle about his interest right now. 

“That is unnecessary. You do not have to waste your time. I can easily see to everything while you are still settling in. I am sure you can find better things to spend your time on.” 

Unnecessary. The word bounces around Tony’s head. Unnecessary. 

Unwanted.

Disappointment. 

Burden. 

That’s what that word means. This is what Crown Prince Jacob is telling him. That he does not want Tony to spend time with him because he has already failed as a husband. Failed so badly that he will not even be given the chance to redeem himself. This must be some kind of new record. “I want to,” he insists, as if that would make a difference. As if the pathetic sentence is enough to change anyone’s mind. 

“There is no need to trouble yourself.” With that Crown Prince Jacob spins around again and continues on. 

Tony’s breath hitches again as he watches muscles in that back ripple with motion. This time he feels even more pathetic for letting it out. Like the kicked dog still begging for scraps. “Good day Your Highness.” He walks away, head held high and shoulders straight. Never let them know what you are feeling. Never show them your weakness. Once they know it they will attack you until you are bled dry. Emotions are the enemy of royalty. 

Crown Prince Jacob seems to have that lesson carved into his very bones. 

Is he really that unlovable? The thought makes him stiffen his shoulders even more to keep from hunching in. It is a pathetic thought, but then that follows the course of the day so far. And pathetic or not, he feels justified in asking. His mother loves him, he knows, even if Howard or Gregory never did. Pepper, a maid, and Rhodey, a guard, are fond of him - probably - but that is it. Those three are the exception, not the rule. 

Besides which, he will never see any of them again. Maybe his mother, if Howard ever lets her visit, but certainly never Rhodey or Pepper. As for everyone else - well. Gregory will finally have the throne he always craved, ruling in Tony's stead. Howard will finally have a son he can be proud of. The Court won’t miss him. He doubts the rest of his people will. Maybe Howard was right all along. Maybe there really is something wrong with him. How obvious must it be that Crown Prince Jacob has spotted it so quickly?

Maybe that has been the problem all along. Why bother even trying to associate with a broken person? They will only disappoint you in the end. 

The black thoughts threaten to drown him. He swallows, hard, against the emotions that threaten to break through his mask. Emotions are the enemy.  _ Emotions are the enemy. _ Do not let them show. Do not be weak. Do not be a failure - again. 

So focused is he on maintaining control that it is not until some time later that he realizes just how hopelessly lost he is. This is foregin territory. It’s not as if he knew his way around in the first place. He’s inside the castle. That is the extent of his knowledge. This was inevitable as soon as he started walking. And yes, Tony could ask a servant for help, but where would he even ask to go?

The thought of a guide who isn’t Crown Prince Jacob brings a sour taste to his mouth. Then again any thought of Crown Prince Jacob brings a sour taste to his mouth. Just a reminder of Tony’s failure. 

Thus he continues to wander aimlessly and helplessly.

“Tony!”

Tony turns to see Prince Bucky coming toward him, smiling. 

“There you are. I came to see if you would like to break fast with us, but a servant said you were already gone.” He offers his arm and Tony takes it, “Out exploring already?” 

Tony nods, not wanting to chance saying the wrong thing.

“If you need any assistance let me know. It must be overwhelming, being in such a new place.” 

“Mainly I’m just happy to be out of the carriage.” 

Prince Bucky laughs. “I know what you mean. They can be tedious at best and torturous at worse. Although I don’t know anyone who hates them more than Yasha. He’ll use any excuse in the book not to ride in one.” 

“He joined me a couple of times,” Tony blurts out. That seems the safest route to go. Well, no, staying silent would be the safest, but he has never been good at that. Just another failure.

“Consider yourself lucky then. He’d certainly never do that for  _ me _ . Although,” he gives Tony a sly side smile, “I am not the one he has been obsessing over for months now. He’s been a right mess ever since the final date for your wedding had been set. Been driving me nuts. Honestly I’m surprised to see you without him, the way he had been acting.” The smile takes a mischievous edge. 

Right mess? That’s not how Tony would describe him - quite the opposite in fact. Everything Prince Bucky just told him seems to be so. He paints Crown Prince Jacob in a very different light. Could Tony really have read the situation so wrong? Prince Bucky  _ would _ know his brother better than Tony would. 

No. More like Crown Prince Jacob has yet to tell him what a complete and utter failure Tony has turned out to be. All this information is from  _ before _ they met. Things have changed. That is the more likely explanation. Will Prince Bucky want to have anything to do with Tony once he learns? 

Why would he bother? 

Tony barely understands why he is bothering now. But before he can think of an appropriate response, they arrive at the dining hall. The rest of the royal family is already there - including Crown Prince Jacob of course. Tony’s heart picks up at the sight of him. And of course he is seated right beside him, with Prince Bucky taking the empty seat on Tony’s other side. Trapped between the two. 

“Hello my dear,” the Queen greets, “I hope you slept well.” 

“Yes Your Majesty.” Time to play the part. He puts on his most convincing smile. It feels fake to him - it always does - but no one else blinks so it must be as effective as ever. 

She smiles back at him. “You are family now dear. Please call me Winnifred.” 

He gets the same offer from the King - George - and the three younger sisters. They are the ones who carry on the conversation, pestering Tony with questions until Queen Winnifred scolds them gently for it. They move on to other subjects then. He is grateful for the break. Back at Court, most questions were much less - innocently - meant. Tony had to be ever on his guard. It is odd not to have that here. Or at least not to the same degree. He is not so stupid to think he can be completely free with his words. 

The meal would have been fine, relaxing almost, except for the tension Tony carries in his spine. He is ever aware of Crown Prince Jacob beside him. Aware of how little - nothing - he says. In contrast he is equally aware of Prince Bucky and his easy smile and easier jokes. It is enough to turn it into another level of hell instead. It is a relief when it ends. 

“What do you plan to do now?” Prince Bucky asks. 

“I should learn my way around,” Tony answers for lack of anything else to say. 

“I’m sure Yasha here will be  _ glad _ to help you.” The sly smile from earlier is back. 

But, predictably, Crown Prince Jacob shakes his head. “I have other plans already, You take him” 

“Are you serious?” Prince Bucky asks in baffled offense. 

Crown Prince Jacob stares back at him. 

Tony fights the urge to squirm as the two have a silent conversation with each other. This is not a comfortable position to be in. 

“Fine,” Prince Bucky sighs and points, “but don’t think you’re getting out of this.” 

Unnecessary. A burden to be passed off to someone else when it gets to be too tedious. How long before Prince Bucky wises up and does the same?

Crown Prince Jacob rolls his eyes and walks away. 

“Ass,” Prince Bucky mutters then flashes a bright smile Tony’s way. “Siblings are such a chore. Come on, since my twin has decided to be stupid, I’ll show you around.  _ I’m _ not stupid enough to say no.” 

Tony desperately,  _ desperately _ , prays that his flush is not showing. 

And that is how Tony ends up with Prince Bucky as his companion for the tour. It ends up taking two days because he accidentally got distracted by the forge. He can’t help himself. He’s always been fascinated with the process, always wanting to try it for himself although he’s never been allowed. 

Such  _ ideas _ he has. He’s always had his little scribbles, as they’ve been called. Useless daydreams. But Tony just knows that if given the chance he can make something great. Something useful. Something that can help people and stop dancing around his head constantly as it all remains unmade. It doesn’t help that the blacksmith was willing to indulge him, wasting his time talking to Tony when he surely had better things to do. A couple of times he even pretends to be impressed - a greater kindness than Tony deserves. 

It  _ really _ doesn’t help that Prince Bucky does the same asking questions and listening to him ramble, even after Tony finally pulls himself away. Gods, the man is probably thankful to get rid of Tony. And Prince Bucky just really needs to tell him to stop. To shut his mouth and be quiet. That he isn’t only makes the butterflies in Tony’s stomach grow. 

It’s not right. 

It’s made even worse by the fact that Tony does not see Crown Prince Jacob for the rest of the week, except for meals. Any other time he is too busy - busy with his duties and busy ignoring Tony. 

Everyday that Crown Prince Jacob ignores him, Prince Bucky’s frown deepens. He is clearly ready to get rid of Tony, but too polite to say so. Even when Tony offered to pass the day by himself, freeing him from the unwanted obligation, he still declines. Still encourages Tony ns some of the worst ways possible without realizing it. 

Hell, in an effort to make amends, Tony even offers his body to Crown Prince Jacob one night. He seemed to enjoy it the first time. Tony can do that again. And even if it is different now, harder or faster or rough or -  _ something _ now that Crown Prince Jacob no longer tolerates him. Well. He can take it. Crown Prince Jacob is a male. Certain - most - males have needs. Tony can get through it if that is what his Prince - his husband - requires of him

But that is a failure as well. He is turned away without a blink of an eye. 

Is he so clearly unloveable? 

Obviously. 

It is when he is walking back to his room one night that he hears it. 

“- tired of your bullshit Yasha. What is going on?” 

Prince Bucky. It comes from Crown Prince Jacob’s room, where the door is still open, just a crack.

“- don’t know - talking about -”

Tony knows that he shouldn’t listen. Knows that it is wrong and impolite and breaking all the rules he grew up with. The temptation is too great to resist though. He is all alone in the corridor. There is no one around to see him. And this may be his one chance to learn something. Something has to change, one way or another because Tony will go mad otherwise. 

“- just say? I don't want to hear your excuses.” 

Tony settles outside to listen. 

“And I don't want to hear your whining, but here we are.” 

Prince Bucky groans. “Why am I cursed with such a brother?” 

“I wonder the same thing.” 

“I am not leaving this room until you tell me  _ why _ you are treating Tony the way you are. It is unacceptable and cruel - something I know you’re not.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh so you  _ haven’t _ noticed the way he wilts when you continue to ignore him. You. Who notices everything.” 

“And I suppose you haven’t noticed the way he lights up around  _ you _ .”

Tony flushes in shame. 

“Well of course he does. I  _ talk _ to him. I’m the one spending time with him instead of pushing him away. He’s practically starved for it. I don’t know what the hell the House of Stark is doing in that castle, but it’s certainly not treating their son right. He lights up at the most basic of kindness. He’d get over it if  _ you _ were doing your job right.” 

The shame grows - as well as a healthy dose of dread for being so obviously pathetic. 

A pause and then Crown Prince Jacob admits, “He’s afraid of me.” 

“Bullshit. Maybe he’s nervous around you, but -” 

“It’s true. And it’s only natural, isn’t it? I am the fighter - the people’s sword. I am well aware of what my reputation is like. You are the people’s champion. It’s to be expected that he feels that way too. Everyone else does. Why should he be any different?” 

By this point Tony can barely stand for the shame running through him. 

Prince Bucky sighs long and hard. “I should have never agreed with you to take on these roles, damn how helpful or needful they are. If I knew how stupid it would turn you, I wouldn’t have. You are not the big bad monster that you make yourself out to be. Just because you have a natural talent with a sword doesn't mean you are doomed for all eternity. Stop being so dramatic.” 

“I am the -” 

“No.  _ No _ . Don’t even finish that sentence. I know what you are going to say and I don’t want to hear it. Did you even  _ try _ to get to know Tony before you decided this?”

“Talking is not my strong suit.”

Prince Bucky snorts. “Oh I know, believe me. Why do you think I gave you all that advice for everything?” 

“The trick with the tongue worked. The conversation did not.” 

“Well I’m relieved you got the sex part down alright.” Prince Bucky does not sound impressed. Tony feels mortified by this new information. “Honestly though, you don’t even have to talk. Just ask him the right question and he’ll go on forever.” 

Oh look, the shame can still grow. How wonderful. 

Crown Prince Jacob growls. 

“I’m not insulting him, put that face away. It’s pretty cute actually.” 

The growling gets louder. 

“ _ I’m just saying _ it’s not as impossible as you’re making it out to be. Ask him about his inventions or take him to the forge and be dazzled for days. He’s wicked smart, he needs a defender to encourage him - perfect. New mission. Defend his honor against whatever bullshit his family instilled in him.” 

“He’s still afraid of me.” 

“Then work to change that. Would it kill you to lighten up a little? I’m not saying you have to act like me, but you have a resting bitch face and you know it.” 

“You didn’t see him that day,” 

“When? Where? Details idiot.” 

“He saw me practicing with my sword. You should have seen him - eyes wide, barely keeping in his gasp of terror. He couldn’t meet my eyes at all, they kept darting away from my face, downwards. Submissive. I’m surprised he stood as long as he did.”

What? No. No, that’s not -

“No,” Prince Bucky moans, echoing Tony’s own thoughts. The sound is muffled for some reason. “You absolute  _ dumbass _ . Gods above, this is like Talia all over again. You remember Talia? The one who flirted with your oblivious ass for months? The one who wanted to tie you to her bed and keep you there? The one who -”

“Yes. Fine. Stop. How could I forget?” 

“He probably wanted to jump you then and there too.”

“How do -”

“ _ Gods above Yasha _ ! People find you attractive. People find you  _ very _ attractive. Do you know the gossip I’ve had to listen to about this? Just because you don’t realize doesn’t make it any less true. You beckon and half the castle would come running, ready and eager.”

Jealousy pools in Tony. Oh no they  _ don’t _ . Crown Prince Jacob is Tony’s and  _ only _ Tony’s. 

“You are exaggerating.” 

“I’m not. I’m really not.” He sounds pained to admit this. 

“That still doesn’t change -” 

“No. Oh no, I am  _ done _ trying to fix your mess. I can only talk you up so much before you make me look like a liar. He’s your husband, he clearly wants to get to know you, he most likely wants a repeat performance after that tongue trick I told you about - talk. To. Him. You. Dumbass.”

Tony barely gets out of the way in time to keep the door from hitting him. 

“Oh good,” Prince Bucky nods when he sees him, “You heard that. Go talk some sense into the idiot. Short of that - jump him. That’s the only way he knows that someone is interested. Or knock his head into a wall. It’s hard enough. It won’t hurt him.” With that dubious piece of advice he stomps away. 

Tony debates for half a moment and then walks into Crown Prince Jacob’s room for the first time. He makes sure the door is closed behind him. Just in case. “Hello.” 

“Hello,” Crown Prince Jacob greets him warily. 

Oh no he doesn’t. Tony is not going to let this descend into previous awkwardness. Not after everything he just learned. He stalks forward, giving Crown Prince Jacob plenty of time to move. When he doesn’t Tony wraps his arms loosely around his neck, hands hanging in the air behind him. “Hello,” he repeats, more confidently now. 

Crown Prince Jacob nods, still watching him clearly and cautiously.

Time to get to the heart of the matter before anything else can go wrong. “I am not afraid of you. Yes, you make me nervous, but I am hardly so dainty of a flower that I am going to run away screaming.”

“You like my brother,” he accuses. 

Well there is no way Tony can deny that so he shrugs. “It’s the smile.” 

Crown Prince Jacob groans, exasperation as bright as the sun in the sky. “It’s  _ always _ his smile,” he complains, “Do you know the sheer number of people I have heard cooing over his  _ smile _ ? A  _ day _ ? It’s sickening.” 

He sounds so disgusted that Tony can’t help but smile himself. “The other half of the castle that isn’t willing to jump into  _ your _ bed?” He repeats Prince Bucky’s words. 

Crown Prince Jacob grumbles something that has the word ‘delusional’ in it. 

“I don’t need you to smile, you know. I just need to know that you don’t hate me.” He looks off to the side, not wanting to meet Crown Prince Jacob’s gaze as he says this. Pathetic is a terrible look on him and he’d hate to see the disgust in response. 

“I don't hate you.” 

He sounds so bewildered that Tony turns to look, just to confirm. Yup - disgruntled  _ and _ bewildered. What an expression. Still Tony raises an eyebrow at him because really? He has the nerve to wonder why when this is the most he has acknowledged Tony all week? Hell - the most since their wedding night. 

“I do not hate you,” he repeats. Tentatively, as if afraid Tony will slap it away, he reaches out to caress his cheek in that familiar motion. “All I heard beforehand was how brilliant you were, Smart. Clever. Caring.” At Tony’s snort, he scowls, “I am capable of sorting rumour from fact. I know that the other rumours are just that.” 

Offended at Tony's disbelief? Offended  _ for _ Tony? He isn’t sure exactly. “Probably more truth to them than you think.” Because he’s heard the rumours too. Some of them aren’t all that wrong. 

Crown Prince Jacob’s scowl grows. “I was given a treasure. I knew that as soon as I saw you. Dazzling like the sun.” He is still caressing his cheek as he scowls. 

There is something slightly adorable about that. Tony leans in more, resting against his chest. “I thought you were gorgeous that first time I saw you. Still are.” 

Now it’s Crown Prince Jacob’s turn to scoff. “Until you saw Bucky, you mean.” 

It stings, but Tony deserves it. “Listen. Do I find Prince Bucky attractive? Yes? Have I developed an unfortunate liking to him? Yes. Is more than half the problem born of the belief that you hate me? Are somehow disgusted by me and therefore want nothing to do with me, while he stupidly puts up with me?  _ Yes. _ ”

Crown Prince Jacob looks like a cat who just got a bucket of water dumped on him. “I will kill them.” 

“If you’re going to defend my honor against all of that, don’t bother.” Tony waves off, “It would take too long and no one in this kingdom would ever see you again.” 

The scowl - impossibly - grows. “That is not reassuring.” 

“I’ve always been bad at those,” Tony agrees. And everything else that involved emotions. It’s a problem. 

Crown Prince Jacob’s hand slips down to rest on his neck. His fingers splay across it, covering skin and hair both. Strong hands. They are certainly doing something for Tony right now. He makes a noise and Crown Prince Jacob makes as if to pull away. 

“Don’t you dare,” Tony growls at him, tightening his hold. One of his hands slides into his hair. The other slips down to grip his shoulder. 

Crown Prince Jacob freezes, staring intently. 

“For the record, that day in the training yard, I wanted to lick the sweat off of your chest. It was unfairly distracting when I was trying to concentrate.  _ You _ were unfairly distracting. Your muscles were gleaming, you were graceful and  _ gorgeous _ with that sword. You made it look like a dance - a work of art. You were beautiful and I wanted to  _ lick. you. all. over _ . Got it?” Tony presses himself firmly against him. 

“Understood,” Crown Prince Jacob rasps. His eyes are dark. 

Something in the room shifts.

Tony isn’t quite sure who starts it, but soon they are kissing. They are kissing and there is a sharp, desperate edge to it that was never present before. A new kind of passion. There is no reverent unwrapping as they undress each other this time. Instead clothes fall to the floor and carelessly discarded hastily for the need for skin to skin contact.

Tony lets out a moan once he has it. 

Crown Prince Jacob echoes it. His hands dance all over Tony’s body as if he cannot get enough of it. 

They move to the bed and Tony is reverently guided to the middle where Crown Prince Jacob continues to devour him. He feels as if he is on fire. “Jacob,” he groans, feeling confident enough to finally forgo his title for the first time. 

“Yasha,” he corrects, nipping at his chest. 

“Yasha,” Tony repeats with a gasp. He makes a mental note to finally ask about the origins of those names and then promptly forgets it as Yasha swallows him whole. “ _ Oh _ . Oh fuck.” It is just as good as the last time. Maybe even better. He has to fight not to thrust up into Yasha’s mouth. 

He need not have such restraint because in moments Yasha himself is encouraging him to do just that. With one hand he guides Tony’s hips up and into his face. Tony worries that this still might be too much, but then Yasha moans around him and continues to coax his hips up. Well then. Tony thrusts up into that talented mouth, feeling slightly out of control. 

One of his hands slips into Yasha’s hair to anchor himself and Yasha moans again. He looks up at Tony through his lashes, pleading. Tony brings his other hand up and tugs lightly. 

Yasha takes him all the way into his throat. 

Tony yelps and slams his hips flush against Yasha’s nose. Pleasure threatens to burn him up. He has to close his eyes against the visual. If Yasha keeps this up then it is going to be over all too soon. Wow. And he thought their first time was intense. 

Then Yasha pulls off entirely and Tony whines pathetically. What? Did he do something wrong? Why does he keep doing this? But when he opens his eyes he is treated to the sight of Yasha straddling his hips, positioning himself over Tony’s cock. Holding it steady he lowers himself down onto it. 

The tip slips in past the tight ring of muscles and Tony throws his head back in sheer pleasure. Oh. Oh. Oh. He is moments away from burning up, this is so good. He’s never felt anything like this. If Yasha’s mouth is talented then Yasha’s body is something else. It is tight and hot and slick with some oil Tony never saw him use. 

Yasha doesn’t stop until he is flush with Tony’s hips. He doesn’t give himself any time to adjust either. Right away he begins rolling his hips, fucking himself on Tony’s cock as if he is starved for it. His own stands hard and proud against his stomach. It leaves smears on his skin every time it bounces. There is an almost painful flush to it already, so red that it is almost purple. 

Tony moans at the constant assault of pleasure. Still he wants to return the favour so he reaches up to take Yasha’s cock in hand. 

Yasha stops him, shaking his head and lacing their fingers together instead. “Not yet,” he gasps, “Longer.” There is still that desperate look in his eyes. 

Right then. Instead Tony plants his feet into the bed and meets Yasha halfway. Hard. He obviously needs something right now and Tony is more than happy to give it to him. He chases his own pleasure, thrusting up into Yasha’s welcoming body as Yasha pushes down onto him. 

Yasha’s eyes flutter close. He whines low in his throat tendons standing out in relief as he tilts his head back. His rhythm begins to stutter, but he clenches his jaw and keeps going just as hard. 

He’s close, that much is obvious. Tony brings their joined hands over and brushes them against his swollen cock. That is all it takes because Yasha slams his hips down so hard he flattens Tony to the bed and comes. His mouth moves, while his eyes squeeze shut, but no sound comes out of it. Tony moves their hands so that he can work him through it. Come covers both of their hands, but Yasha doesn’t seem to care. Or notice. 

During this Yasha clenches down, chest heaving, as his orgasm finishes. Strands of hair hang down in his face, sweat drips from his body, his mouth is red and panting. All and all he looks well fucked. Still he doesn’t move off of Tony, so Tony is doing his best to stay still. 

When he tries to coax Yasha off - he has to be oversensitive by now - he gets a strong denial. “ _ No _ ,” Yasha shakes his head, “Not - not -” he bites his lip in obvious frustration. It’s clear that he knows what he wants, but not how to ask for it. 

Tony grits his teeth, trying to push the overwhelming pleasure aside and brushes their still joined, come covered hands against his cheek. “Easy sweetheart. I’ll give you what you want. Just tell me, gorgeous, it’s okay.” 

Yasha makes a noise as if he is dying. 

It’s enough of a start to help Tony understand. “Sweetheart, darling, sunshine,” he says with all the affection he can muster. He’s right too because Yasha makes the same noise. Oh yes, Tony may not be experienced enough for this, but that still doesn’t mean he can’t guess what is going on here. A little bit anyways. He begins to coax him up again. “I just want to change positions,” he reassures when Yasha protests. 

In one extremely impressive and rather attractive move Yasha has them flipped over with Tony still firmly inside of him. Attractive because - wow. Muscles. Yes. One of these days Tony really is going to lick them. Now is probably not the time though. 

Gently he guides Yasha’s legs over his shoulders. His feet rest on Tony’s spine as Tony attempts to loom over him as much as possible. It's much easier to do when he is practically bent in half. Tony’s forearms are on either side of Yasha’s head and Yasha’s are grasping at his back and sides. All through this Tony manages to stay inside Yasha, which makes things a little awkward - and extremely pleasurable. 

“Ready darling?” Tony pants into Yasha’s ear. 

Yasha rocks his hips, clenching down. 

A simple yes would have worked. Tony curses and begins to move in long, deep thrusts. Not fast, but he makes sure that he puts enough power behind each one so that Yasha can  _ feel it _ . He nuzzles at his cheek in an attempt to distract himself from coming too soon. The least he can do after everything is give Yasha what he needs. It’s not as if it’s a hardship. At this point he’s not in a hurry for it to end either. Yes he wants to come, but it’s also so _ good _ . 

Yasha claws at his sides desperately. 

“Sweetheart, sweet pea,” he coos as he continues, “that’s it. Take what you need, I’m here. I’m here. I choose  _ you _ ,” he adds on a guess. 

Another pained sound. 

“Choose you, lovely. Gorgeous. Precious.” At any other time he would feel ridiculous saying these things. Yasha, however, is soaking them up like a flower in the sun. “Made a mess of it - before, but I’ll do better - now.” Words are hard, but he forces them out, in pants and bursts, “You’re  _ my _ prince.  _ My _ husband.  _ Mine _ .”

Yasha sobs. 

“That’s right gorgeous. Mine now. Hope - hope you don’t regret it. I don’t - let go - once I do,” he stutters his way through as Yasha rhythmically tightens around him. “ _ Mine _ ,” he gasps in his ear. 

“Yours - yours,” Yasha sobs in agreement. 

“And - I’m - yours.” Tony has always been a fan of equal standing after all, even if he was rarely able to get it. A tear escapes Yasha’s eye and Tony licks it away. “Mine. Yours.” 

Words are pretty much impossible after that, for both of them. Tony gasps and pants from the force of pleasure. Yasha continues to sob and whine as Tony claims him. There will be nail marks on his back when this is done, but he doesn’t mind. Right now he barely feels them. 

Then finally -  _ finally _ \- he can feel his own orgasm approaching. His hips stutter, but he makes sure to keep the same force behind them. He picks up speed. “Good, good,” he manages to gasp out in praise. 

Yasha attempts to mold himself completely against Tony, getting as close as possible. He squeezes impossibly tighter as if he never wants Tony to leave. 

Tony bends down to bite at Yasha’s collar bone and comes. The pleasure washes over him and overwhelms him for a bit. When he comes back to himself there is the beginning of a spectacular bruise where he bit. Opps. Hopefully Yasha doesn’t mind too much. 

After Tony catches his breath he helps Yasha unbend himself, legs on the bed and torso stretched out again. He looks even more wrecked then before. His entire body is flushed and sweat soaked so much it is as if it is glowing. His lashes are wet from the tears that fell from his eyes. His lips are swollen and red and his hair is a mess, spread out all around him. Every part of him is boneless, open and loose. 

Tony has never seen anything so beautiful. Who needs a smile when he can have this? He pulls out and immediately his come begins to leak from the delicate, red hole onto strong, shaking thighs and sheets. Yasha makes a small sound of protest. 

That wild, desperate look has left his eyes, but there are still untold emotions lurking in them as he watches Tony. 

Tony doesn’t hesitate to crowd close, covering Yasha like a blanket. 

Yasha only pulls him closer still. “Treasure,” he slurs. 

Tony huffs a laugh. “Gorgeous,” he returns. The doubt he gets in answer is enough to make Tony vow to prove it to him. If it takes the rest of their lives, he will. There are worse things in the world. Far worse. He is Tony’s husband and apparently  _ doesn’t _ hate him, so yes. Worse things. 

Yasha turns his head enough to kiss Tony, more of a press of lips on lips than anything else. Then he kisses his nose, his cheek, his forehead, before dropping back down onto the pillows. He tangles their fingers and their entire bodies together. 

Soft.

Tony will remember that, from now on. 


End file.
